Smile and Tears
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Bagaimana bila senyuman itu hanyalah topeng yang digunakannya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri? - HiroMamo


A/N : Setelah membaca fict-nya The Fallen Kuriboh-san, saya jadi pengen bikin HiroMamo lagi... Jadilah ini fanfic, yang dibuat dalam keadaan ingin terkapar di atas ranjang alias 'tewas' karena sakit...T^T

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5

Rated : K+

Character(s) : Kiyama Hiroto, Endou Mamoru

Genre(s) : Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?), Friendship

Warning : Sho-Ai! Berapa kali saya ngetik Sho-Ai buat warning ya...? *sweatdrop*, Slight AU, OOC...

**Smile and Tears (Of You)**

Bila kamu melihat seseorang yang kau sayangi tersenyum, apa yang kau pikirkan?

Bila kamu melihat seseorang yang kau sayangi tersenyum, sambil menolong orang lain, apa yang kau pikirkan?

Bila kamu melihat seseorang yang kau sayangi tersenyum, dimana senyuman itu akan memberi kebahagiaan pada orang lain, apa yang kau pikirkan?

Pasti kau akan berpikir 'Ah, dia senang.' Atau 'dia selalu bahagia'. Semua orang pasti tanpa sadar akan langsung berpikir seperti itu...

Tapi bagaimana bila, senyuman itu adalah sebuah kepalsuan belaka...?

Bagaimana bila senyuman itu hanyalah topeng ang digunakannya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri?

Apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Sampai besok!"

Teriakan serupa keluar dari mulut anak-anak Smp yang berjalan menjauh dari Smp Raimon. Mereka semua berjalan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka. Mereka semua tersenyum senang. Siapakah mereka? Tentu saja, tidak lain mereka adalah anggota Inazuma Japan, tim nasional Jepang yang mewakili perebutan piala FFI. Dan sekarang mereka semua meninggalkan asrama mereka untuk satu hari, kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Bagaimana dengan mereka yang rumahnya ada diluar distrik Kanto? Tanpa ditanya, mereka pasti menginap di rumah mereka yang tinggal di sekitar situ. Sebut saja Kogure, yang dititipkan ke rumah Yuuto atas permintaan sang adik tercinta. Ryuuji yang sudah akrab dengan Ichirouta, menginap bersama di rumah mantan pelari atletik itu. Tsunami dan Tachimukai, diseret beramai-ramai oleh para junior untuk menginap di rumah kurimatsu. Shirou –tanpa perlu ditanya lagi – menginap di rumah Ryuugo. Karena pembagian tempat menginap sudah dibicarakan di asrama tadi, tanpa babibu lagi mereka semua langsung tancap gas menuju tempat numpang masing-masing.

"Sampai besok, Kapten! Hiroto-san!"

Para anggota itu kembali melambaikan tangan mereka pada sang kapten Inazuma Japan, Endou Mamoru. Cowok dengan headband orange ini tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, dia berteriak "Sampai besok!" pada semua anggotanya itu. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang cowok dengan rambut merah dan mata hijau cemerlang, yang ikut melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dialah Kiyama Hiroto, salah satu Midfielder Inazuma Japan.

Setelah melihat semua anggotanya berlalu, sang kapten pun menurunkan kedua tangannya sambil menghela nafas. Dia masih tersenyum, walaupun senyuman sekarang tidak selebar tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut, dan mata coklat miliknya menerawang jauh. Memandang ke arah teman-temannya pergi. Hiroto yang ada di sampingnya terdiam lalu memanggilnya pelan...

"Endou-kun...?" Dengan wajah cemas Hiroto memanggilnya.

"Hmm? Apa?" Dalam sekejap, Mamoru kembali tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil. Melihat ini, Hiroto hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil...

"Ayo, kita juga harus pergi." Mamoru berkata sambil melihat ke arah langit. "Sepertinya hujan akan turun..."Tetap dengan senyum mataharinya, Mamoru lalu menggandeng tangan Hiroto dan mengajaknya berlari menuju ke arah rumahnya. Hiroto tertawa pelan sambil membiarkan dirinya diseret paksa oleh Mamoru.

"Hah... Hampir saja."

Mamoru dan Hiroto langsung mengambil nafas panjang begitu sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, rumah Mamoru. Begitu mereka sampai di teras rumah, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Untung saja Mamoru mengajak Hiroto untuk berlari, kalau tidak mungkin mereka sekarang akan berteduh di pinggir jalan...

"Ibu, aku pulang!" Mamoru memanggil ibunya. Keadaan rumah gelap, tanpa ada lampu yang menyala. Mamoru pun berjalan ke arah ruang makan sekaligus dapur dan menyalakan lampu. Tidak lupa dia juga menyuruh Hiroto untuk masuk. Begitu lampu menyala, tidak terlihat satu orang pun di rumah itu.

"Endou-kun, itu..." Hiroto menunjuk selembar kertas di atas meja. Mamoru mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya nyaring.

"Untuk Mamoru, maaf Ibu tidak ada di rumah. Ibu pergi menyusul Ayah yang sedang sakit di tempat dinasnya sekarang. Ada kare di panci, tinggal dihangatkan saja. Bersenang-senanglah bersama temanmu, ya. Dari Ibu."

Selesai membacanya, Mamoru saling pandang dengan Hiroto. Lalu sang kapten pun mengangkat bahu dan beranjak menuju dapur. Hiroto mengikuti dari belakang. Dilihatnya Mamoru yang membuka panci untuk melihat kare. Begitu panci dibuka, bau kare yang lezat langsung tercium oleh mereka berdua. Mereka bahkan menutup mata mereka untuk lebih menghayati bau kare itu.

"Baunya enak! Ibu memang hebat." Mamoru berkata sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Ah, Hiroto. Taruh saja tasmu di kamarku. Biar aku saja yang memanaskan karenya!" Mamoru lalu menoleh ke arah Hiroto dan berbicara dengan bersemangat. Hiroto lalu mengiyakan dan segera pergi untuk membawa tas miliknya dan Mamoru menuju kamar Mamoru di lantai dua.

"Itadakimasu!"

Dengan sangat bernafsu, Mamoru mulai memakan kare rice di piringnya. Hiroto hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Mamoru yang seperti anak kecil. Mereka berdua sekarang duduk berhadapan di meja makan, memakan kare yang baru saja dipanaskan oleh Mamoru. Hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar sana, sehingga kare lezat dan hangat benar-benar menu yang cocok untuk malam ini. Kare buatan ibu... Tanpa Hiroto sadari, dia mulai memandangi piringnya dalam diam dan senyum...

"Hiroto...?" Mendengar suara Mamoru yang memanggilnya, Hiroto langsung mengangkat kepalanya reflek dan memandang Mamoru. Dilihatnya cowok berambut coklat itu melihatnya dengan cemas. "Ada apa? Apa tidak enak...?"

"Bukan begitu. Ini sangat enak, kok!" Hiroto langsung menjawab dengan cepat. "Hanya kepikiran, ini ya makanan bikinan seorang Ibu...?" Hiroto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Karena ini pertama kalinya aku makan makanan bikinan seorang Ibu. Biasanya Hitomiko nee-san yang memasak..."

Mamoru sempat terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban dari Hiroto. Begitu dia ingat, Hiroto memang tidak punya orang tua. Sang kapten pun langsung tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang sedikit berbeda dari senyuman biasanya, senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya...

"Kalau begitu, makan saja yang banyak!" Begitu mengatakan ini, wajah Mamoru langsung kembali ke senyuman anak kecil yang biasanya. Hiroto hanya tertawa menanggapi ini, sambil panik sendiri ketka Mamoru berniat menambahkan kare lagi ke piringnya. Walaupun akhirnya dia pasrah saja ketika Mamoru menambahkan nasi dan kare lagi di atas piringnya. Dan dalam kesempatan itu, Hiroto melihat ke arah senyum Mamoru. Senyuman yang biasanya ditunjukkan Mamoru ke semua orang. Yang entah kenapa, senyuman itu tidak membuat Hiroto bahagia. Dirinya merasa sedih melihat senyum itu...

Selesai makan, mereka berdua menuju ke kamar Mamoru untuk beristirahat. Mamoru tidur di ranjangnya seperti biasa, sedangkan Hiroto tidur di futon yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya oleh Mamoru. Dalam kegelapan, mereka berdua terbaring dalam diam. Hujan mulai memelan dan menyisakan rintik-rintik yang berbunyi pelan mengenai atap dan tanah. Dan kedua murid Smp ini terus membuka mata mereka dalam kegelapan, tidak bisa tidur karena pikiran masing-masing.

"Hiroto? Kau masih bangun...?" Mamoru bertanya pelan. Matanya tetap memandang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Didengarnya jawaban pelan dari Hiroto yang tidur di bawah...

"Ada apa, Endou-kun...?" Hiroto balas bertanya dengan suara yang sama pelannya. Dia juga tetap mengarahkan matanya ke arah langit-langit kamar. "Tidak bisa tidur juga?"

"Begitulah."Keheningan kembali terjadi di kamar itu. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar dari luar jendela. Dan keheningan itu kembali dipecahkan oleh suara sang kapten.

"Hiroto. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kau baru saja bertanya satu hal, Endou-kun." Hiroto menjawab sambil tertawa kecil. Nada suaranya mengisyaratkan bahwa Mamoru boleh lanjut bertanya. Mamoru pun lalu menyalakan lampu kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya untuk menerangi kamarnya. Dia lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil melihat ke arah Hiroto – yang ikut duduk di futon.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu...?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Hiroto memiringkan kepalanya. Tanda tak mengerti, komplit dengan raut wajah yang seakan bertanya 'maksudnya?'. Mamoru memasang wajah serius sambil menjelaskan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Nama. Kenapa memanggilku dengan 'Endou-kun'? Dulu 'kan kau memanggilku 'Mamoru'..." Tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hiroto, Mamoru menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan nafas. Hiroto hanya mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah. Itu..." Cowok berambut merah itu terdiam sebentar, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "...Aku merasa tidak berhak untuk memanggilmu seperti itu lagi. Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Aliea Gakuen..." Lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindar dari tatapan Mamoru yang terus mengarah padanya.

"Hiroto." Mendengar Mamoru memanggil namanya dengan nada serius, secara reflek dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk segera bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata coklat milik Mamoru. Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Mamoru langsung tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa. Melihat ini, Hiroto kembali memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Dasar kamu ini..." Mamoru mengambil nafas setelah berhenti tertawa. "Ternyata itu alasannya, kukira Hiroto..." Sang kapten terdiam sejenak dan menghindari tatapan Hiroto dalam sekejap. Dan dalam waktu yang sebentar itu pula, dia langsung memasang wajah yang tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Senyuman yang biasanya dia perlihatkan pada semua orang. "Aku saja memanggilmu Hiroto, itu artinya 'kan kau boleh memanggilku Mamoru!"

Masih saling pandang dengan Mamoru, Hiroto pun ikut tertawa kecil. "Baik, aku mengerti Endou..." Kata-katanya langsung terhenti begitu melihat Mamoru yang mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudku, aku mengerti...Mamoru." Hiroto lalu tersenyum lembut ketika memanggil nama sang kapten.

Keheningan kembali terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Walaupun sekarang mereka tidak berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Mamoru masih dengan posisi duduk di atas ranjang, berbaring di dinding sambil mendongak ke langit-langit. Hiroto duduk di lantai, bersandar di ranjang, membelakangi Mamoru dan melihat kegelapan kamar. Hujan sudah berhenti, hanya menyisakan butir-butir air yang terjatuh dari atap menuju ke tanah.

"Mamoru. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Hiroto memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau baru saja bertanya satu hal, Hiroto." Mamoru tertawa kecil ketika menjawab. Seperti _deja vu, _mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Yang berbeda hanya penggunaan nama dan kegelapan kamar saja, karena sekarang kamar itu tanpa penerangan sama sekali. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang setidaknya dapat memperlihatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain.

Segera setelah mendengar jawaban Mamoru, Hiroto lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah cowok itu. Mamoru pun berhenti besandar di dinding, dan memajukan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah Hiroto lebih jelas. Tidak lupa, sang kapten tersenyum dengan senyum anak kecilnya. Tetapi, bukannya ikut tersenyum, Hiroto menjadi sangat sedih ketika melihat senyuman ini. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Mamoru. Tentang pikirannya selama ini...

"Mamoru, kenapa selalu tersenyum seperti itu? Seperti senyum yang... dipaksakan..."

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Hiroto, Mamoru terdiam. Bahkan senyumannya pun hilang seketika. Mereka berdua masih saling pandang, coklat bertemu hijau. Dalam diam mereka terus, terus, dan terus berpandangan...

"A,apa maksudmu, Hiroto?" Mamoru kembali tersenyum, walaupun sekarang terlihat lebih canggung dari biasanya. Hiroto tetap diam mendengarnya, dan dia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Mamoru. Perlahan dia naik ke atas ranjang dan memojokkan Mamoru bersandar ke dinding. Keuda tangannya berada di samping kepala Mamoru. Matanya masih memandang Mamoru, dari pandangan mata yang dingin perlahan-lahan menjadi lembut.

Mamoru terdiam mendengar ini. Dia hanya terdiam, tidak tersenyum, tidak juga menghindar. Hanya diam memandang mata hijau yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan telapak tangan Hiroto mengelus lembut pipi kanannya. Kaget dengan kontak yang tiba-tiba itu, dia menutup matanya. Entah itu adalah reflek ketika disentuh, atau reflek untuk menghindari sesuatu...

"Mamoru..." Dia mendengar Hiroto memanggilnya. Dia tetap menutup matanya. Dan sekali lagi dia mendengar sebuah pertanyaan mengalir lembut padanya.

"Apa kau takut? "

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban. Mamoru tetap menutup matanya. Menghindari tatapan Hiroto, yang dia tahu tidak bisa dilawannya.

"Apa kau takut... Bila tidak tersenyum maka kau akan ditinggalkan? Maka kau akan sendirian...?"

"BUKAN!"

Begitu Hiroto selesai dengan pertanyaannya, Mamoru langsung berteriak di depan Hiroto. Matanya terbuka lebar. Dan dengan satu kata, dia menolak apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Hiroto. Menolak perasaannya yang sebenarnya...

"..."

Hiroto tetap diam mendengar teriakan penolakan Mamoru. Dan dia tetap memandang Mamoru dengan lembut. Mamoru pun terdiam sambil membalas pandangan Hiroto. Seperti penolakan Mamoru barusan, hanyalah sebuah bentuk lain dalam pengakuan.

"Kenapa...?" Mamoru bertanya sambil berbisik pelan. Sangat pelan, sampai-sampai Hiroto hampir tidak mendengarnya kalau dia sedang tidak sedekat ini dengan Mamoru.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu...?"Mamoru kembali bertemu pandang dengan Hiroto. Raut wajahnya berubah marah. Bukan. Bukan marah. Walaupun Mamoru ingin membuatnya terlihat seperti itu. Hiroto tahu, bahwa Mamoru hanya takut...

"Karena aku sedih..." Hiroto kembali mengelus pipi Mamoru dengan lembut. Seakan sang kapten adalah suatu benda rapuh yang mudah rusak. "Aku sedih, melihat senyummu yang seperti itu." Hiroto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamoru dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Kedua tangannya mengelus pipi Mamoru. Mereka sangat dekat, sampai bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain. "Kumohon, tersenyumlah dari lubuk hatimu...Mamoru." Dan Hiroto pun menutup matanya.

Mamoru diam terpaku. Dia tidak bisa menutup matanya, hanya memandang wajah Hiroto yang begitu dekat. Merasakan nafas Hiroto di wajahnya. Merasakan tangan Hiroto di pipinya. Hangat...

Perlahan, Mamoru menggengam kedua tangan Hiroto. Mengaitkan jari jemari mereka berdua menjadi satu. Hiroto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Mamoru, walaupun mereka masih berada sangat dekat. Mata hijau Hiroto memandang lembut Mamoru. Pandangan mata yang menyiratkan rasa kasih sayang yang sangat besar. Mamoru lalu menurunkan kedua tangan mereka yang masih saling menggengam. Sang kapten menurunkan pandangannya, tidak berani bertatapan mata dengan lawan bicaranya. Hiroto merasakan tangan Mamoru yang sedikit bergetar di genggamannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu...?"

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Sejak kasus Aliea Gakuen dimulai..."

"Kenapa selama ini kau diam saja...?"

"Karena aku tidak berhak untuk melarangmu. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih..."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya padaku...?"

"Karena semakin lama, senyuman itu menjadi semakin sedih. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih..."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku bersedih...?"

Dan jawaban singkat Hiroto adalah sesuatu yang paling mengagetkan, menyesakkan, membahagiakan, menyakitkan, menyenangkan, menyedihkan, dan semua 'paling' yang pernah diterima Mamoru...

"Karena aku suka padamu..."

Mendengar ini, Mamoru langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk kembali memandang mata hijau cemerlang milik Hiroto. Mata coklat yang terbelalak kaget dan mata hijau yang terus tersenyum lembut berpandangan satu sama lain. Seperti membaca pikiran Mamoru yang bingung, kaget, dan semua campuran perasaan lain menjadi satu, Hiroto melanjutkan kata-katanya...

"Aku menyukaimu. Lebih dari siapapun..."

Dan jarak antara mereka berdua pun menghilang. Dalam sekejap, Hiroto mengecup bibir Mamoru. Dan dalam sekejap juga, dia kembali menarik dirinya dari Mamoru. Hanya sekejap, tapi semua perasaan sayang yang dimiliki Hiroto untuk Mamoru dapat tersampaikan dengan lembut. Kembali dia memandangi wajah sang kapten yang sekarang...

Air mata. Sesuatu yang akan timbul jika seseorang sedang memiliki perasaan yang menggerakkan hatinya. Perasaan seperti sedih, senang, kecewa, takut, dan marah. Perasaan seperti itu dapat menimbulkan air mata. Yang sekarang, secara perlahan butir-butir air mata tersebut membasahi pelupuk mata Mamoru dan turun ke pipinya...

Hiroto sempat kaget ketika melihat ini. Dan dia segera mengerti kenapa Mamoru menangis. Dia pun kembali berbicara dengan lembut...

"Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu, walaupun kau tidak tersenyum..." Hiroto lalu mengecup air mata Mamoru untuk menghilangkannya. "Setidaknya, Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."

Seakan telah mendengar sebuah janji yang sangat dinantikannya, Mamoru melompat ke pelukan Hiroto. Efek dari itu, mengingat mereka masih di atas ranjang yang sempit, adalah mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai yang dilapisi futon. Keras.

Tapi mereka berdua tidak mempedulikan hal ini. Yang penting bagi Hiroto sekarang adalah Mamoru yang ada di pelukannya. Mamoru yang menangis sambil memeluk dirinya erat. Hiroto dapat merasakan air mata Mamoru di kulitnya, karena Mamoru membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hiroto.

Hiroto lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Mamoru. Dia menaruh dagunya di kepala Mamoru. Mendekatkan diri mereka berdua menjadi satu. Tangis Mamoru masih terdengar samar. Hiroto lalu mengecup pelan kepala Mamoru dan berbisik...

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan mengkhianatimu..." Hiroto terdiam sebentar, merasakan tangisan Mamoru yang terhenti. "Karena itu, kumohon... Tersenyumlah..."

Hening. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam di pelukan satu sama lain. Sekali-kali, Hiroto mengelus rambut Mamoru. Sang kapten – yang sudah berhenti menangis – hanya terdiam masih membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hiroto. Sampai akhirnya, perlahan Mamoru mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Hiroto. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Hiroto pun balas memandang Mamoru dengan senyuman yang lembut. Yang seakan berkata 'Aku ada di sini'...

Senyum. Suatu ekspresi wajah yang kita tunjukkan ketika kita senang dan bahagia. Ada juga orang yang bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun. Walaupun dia sedang sedih, marah, kecewa, dan takut, dia tetap tersenyum. Sebuah topeng yang sangat berguna untuk seseorang. Topeng yang selama ini digunakan oleh Endou Mamoru untuk melindungi dirinya dari kesendirian...

Itulah yang sekarang dilakukan oleh Mamoru. Tersenyum. Tapi Hiroto tahu, bahwa senyum Mamoru yang sekarang diperlihatkannya adalah senyuman milik sang kapten yang sebenarnya. Senyuman itu lebih hangat, lebih lembut, lebih tulus, dan lebih...bahagia... dari senyum milik Mamoru yang biasanya.

Dan Hiroto pun membalas tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Lembut dan lembut... Sebuah rasa kasih sayang yang bisa membuat siapa yang merasakannya menangis bahagia. Tapi, Mamoru tersenyum. Senyuman kebahagiaan yang menerima sesuatu, seperti bunga matahari yang mendapatkan kehangatan mentari di musim panas.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berdua pun tertidur. Masih saling berada di pelukan masing-masing, mereka menjadi satu. Tidak lupa senyuman hangat yang menemani mimpi mereka...

**The End...**

Yesss! Yessss! Iyesssss! *tampoled* Selesai! Huahahaha, mari ramaikan dunia dengan HiroMamo! *bawa-bawa spanduk HiroMamo sambil teriak gaje*

Ignore saja yang di atas itu. Tumpahan stress saya yang sekarang bawaannya pusing terus dan selalu kangen ranjang di kamar alias selalu ngantuk. Untuk meriangnya cuman sehari, males daku sakit lama-lamaT^T

Fict ini terinspirasi dari senyuman Mamoru dan berbagai doujin HiroMamo yang membuat saya teriak OMG-so-sweet! Kalo baca. Habis si Mamo-tan itu senyum terus sih, apa nggak kepikiran kalo senyumnya dia tu dipaksakan? Bicarain senyum, jadi ingat Yamamoto dari KHR!... Tu cowok cakep senyum terus tapi cuman di depan Tsuna dia senyum beneran! Hidup 8027! *dibom Gokudera, di kamikorosu Hibari, dan dipatok burung hantunya Mukuro* Malah nyambung ke Reborn!...

Untuk request yang lain, mohon sabar ya?ya?ya? *wink, muntah berjamaah* Saya lagi ngebet pingin nulis fandom lain ni (coughDurararacough...). Tenang aja, pasti tetep saya kabulin, kok!

Tanpa babibu lagi, Review...?


End file.
